camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BookTwerk
Claimed Congratulations! Your character Sapphire Calder has now been claimed as a daughter of Apollo :D. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the Apollo's Cabin Photo Album (in alphabetical order) or let me know which image you want on it so that I can make the necessary edit. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on me or another member of the administrative team's talk page. I look forward to roleplaying with you! Re: We currently have a Word Bubbles Version 2.1 Help Page, it provides the blank coding for the version 2.1 word bubble. Next you'd just need to create a template page (The name of the template can be something like: Template:SapphireC), copy and paste the blank coding into the template page, and fill in the parameters and then publish it. Once you're done, I can go over how to use the word bubble for roleplays C:. If you have any other questions, don't be hesitant on asking me, I'll be happy to see what I can do to help C:. Re: No worries, keep on asking X3. For the powers, right now you can list all the powers except for the "3, 6, and 9 Months After Character is Made powers" as your character needs to be made for 3, 6, and 9 months for you to be able to access those powers, unless you use an early power-up prize. Re: Um mind giving me a bit of time, then I can help you with the word bubble. I need to do some admin stuff first. C: Re: Well I can make it for you when I'm done, in the mean time can you give me two pairs of colors (the color from each pair needs to be similar colors so it creates a gradient), two text colors (color for text), border color, and font type. You can choose the colors from Color Picker and the font from the fonts tab on the Custom Signatures page. Re: Since I'm waiting on something I've got time to do your word bubble. So I used the colors you provided, but also had to choose one more. Here's the link to the word bubble: Template:SapphireC, just fill whatever I left as "WIP". C: To use the word bubble during roleplays you just use the coding (the ~~~~~ is used for the timestamp): If you want the word bubble to say: "Hello!", use the coding: It'll come up as this: Adopt a Newb So on our wiki, we have this Adopt a Newb program where a level five user helps an user through the first five weeks on the wikia. Since I already helped you a bunch, just wanna ask if you want to be adopted by me C:? Re: Well you're officially adopted ma newbie :D *yay*. If you need anything just let me know :3. And we need to get to know one another soon >.<. And we can roleplay when you make your character page. C: Re: Nah, that's only for claims pages ^~^, for character pages you just name it after your character. So with your character, the page should be called: Sapphire Calder Re: Hmm, what part of a character page? And you don't need to be sorry XP, you are my newbie. Re: ;3 you dirty little girl *tbh everyone could sound wrong*, well back to spam filter problem XD. It might be false result from the spam filter or you might have put a blacklisted link or the pagename might have a blacklisted word, other than that I don't know >.<. Re: I'm on my phone right now, so it's a pain writing this message XD. But, um, what did you make the pagename as and did you put any links? Those are the things I remember that can trigger the spam filter. Re: I think that's the problem XP, you need a name for the page, you shouldn't leave it blank >.<. Re: *takes out le banhammer* Keep in mind that it's an admin you're talking to XP *such wiki brotherly love*. Anyways, the name of your character of course. So you should name the page: Sapphire Calder Re: Try without it and then after you published it, edit the page and add the link. Re: Um, then I'm not sure but try directly copying your claim (without the comments) onto the page, if that works then you can put the infobox and reformat it after. Renamed I renamed the page you created to Sapphire Calder, so you officially got yourself a character page :3. :D Awwwwwww ty <3, and yeah I've been told by my newbs many times XD. Month Powers Re: :O tbh I watched it way too many times >3<. Well, since you got your character claimed and you got your word bubble you can start roleplaying. Re: Wait did you think I didn't reply cuz you insulted me O.o. I was just updating some templates so I didn't have time to reply yet *ish like 2 edits away from 7000 edits*. Images Kindly don't be uploading duplicates for the same image, you don't need different uploads of the same image, one for a claim and one for a character page. So next time, just make sure you stick to one upload per image. Re: Well you know the drill, hit me up with colors and I'll make it when I get the chance tonight :D And since chu are newbie (>:3) we need to rp nao! ">~< Choosy from one of these chars: *Kwang Hyang-Soon *Bryson Hawkins *Colton Owen But if chu don't want these I've got a char list on mai userpage. but I'd rather you choose from the three. Re: Uhm I need two pairs of colors (the two colors from each pair needs to be similar colors so it creates a gradient), two text colors, border color, and font type. Oh and go ahead and post on the page. And what's with girls going crazy over guys... XP Re: The word bubble for Alexandra's done: Template:AlexandraH. Just go ahead and fill the WIP's. Sapphire Would you like for me to fix up your character's picture in the information box? :Fixed : Training Roleplay Would you like to do a training roleplay, I'll post? The victor of 4 (talk) 18:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Training Forum Kindly take a look at The victor of 4's talk page for my message to him regarding him godmodding in your training fight. If you are uncomfortable with the fight and the godmod(s) used, you are able to assume that the fight had never took place and end it as it is with no reply as it is unfair for your character to be put in an inevitable danger and situation. Re: Was chilling with some friends the past few hours and I love how you message you perfectly after I got changed. But whoa there gurl, how much cocaine have you been snorting (jkjk <3) cuz you sound hella high XP. OMG Kevadude, I never agreed to this :O but I guess I'm stuck w/ it X3. I'll make le WB, give me a sec. WB Here itish, sorry if it's shitty I'm tired as hell right now ">.<. Template:ElliotJ Signature As per your request on the custom signatures page, your sig has been made :) You can find a link in the comments of the page, or here. Instructions on using the sig are found on the page. Good luck! :) Training Forum So I recently gave Victor a first warning due to him godmodding in your training forum roleplay. Because fo that, the fight is voided and both characters should assume that the fight never took place in-characterly. However, this doesn't stop you two from continuing and finishing the fight. To discuss about your posts, this is nothing major at all just some problems with the wording. In the first few posts you used the words: "tried, trying", but later on you didn't use them. When you just use punched, punching they can be seen as minor godmodding. For example, there's a difference between the two: (Your posts) (Your post with the bolded change) The original posts (the top ones) seems to be godmodding as you say that she punched and kicked Excalibur without giving him a reaction to it. So in the future try to use the words: "tried, attempted, trying, hopefully, perhaps, maybe, and etc.) in the actions in your post. LOL there's already an HP place, they're called Dumbledore's Army or something, never read divergent. i have no interest in both ideas, sorry >~< Gradients Can you please change the gradients on Template:AlexandraH and Template:ElliotJ? They are extremely difficult to read and to even have a chance of seeing the text you have to highlight it, which is a real hassle for users. Thanks! :) Also, can you please leave a link in the template somewhere to the character's cabin page. Also Also, if you have the time can you please find the name of Elliot's model? Re: Uhm there's already a harry potter roleplay: Dumbledore's Army Roleplay and Divergent is meh to me >~< Don't have too too much interest in it to do a roleplay for it :/ Model The model (Chloe Harwood) you are using for your character: Elizabeth is already in use by User:Little Unusual Me for the character: Wendy Winters. You'd either need to ask the user if she wishes to share the model with you or find a different model. Metagaming Re: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)KEVADUDETTE?! XD ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) And it *COCAINE *cough*. For your siggie, go here: and find the custom signature box and put: and check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box. Then it should work whenever you put ~~~. "Usted está en lo alto de la cocaína!" Google translate OP >~< Re: Dude be patient, I've got to archive characters, level other users and check claims, I can't do it all at once "-_- Animal Spirit A page under the name "Chase" already exists as a character owned by User:Jacob.radon24, so your page: Template:Chase could not be redirected to that name. Therefore you have no choice but to choose a different name for your character. Re: I'm in the middle of checking your Broken Covenant claim right now and I found a long list of issues, so give me some more time and I should be done. Re: Commented, The overall quality of the claim isn't too bad but the context and the history it's self is kind of lacking. Word Bubble As I was categorizing templates earlier, I came across the word bubble for your animal spirit, Masen. I removed one of the pictures (his animal form) as it disrupted the template. If you still want to have his animal form shown, you can place the picture on his page instead of his word bubble. Re: The problem is when you put the the file name you put: when you should just put the file name itself: MiSexyOneDirection.jpg uhm.. i would like to point out that using a model from One Direction is insane. we have strict rules on using famous models. you CAN put up Zayn for an image vote, but since i don't think there's a single person on the wiki who hasn't heard of that horr- very well known band. so i suggest just finding a new model to use, thank you for your time. good and btw, when you're a heterosexual male like myself their looks don't really mean much to ya XD you can but you'll quickly get a possibly angry IM from either Brocky or Oli since they have rights to le models >~< Model The model (Category:Arthur Sales) is in use by User:EvilhariboMadness and me. User:EvilhariboMadness has the rights over it and gave me permission to use it. You are not allowed to use him and are to change the model as soon as possible after receiving this message. In the future please make sure you check if the model you want to use is in use. And passing a message from Oli, he does not want to share the models Finn and Jack Harris with you and you may not use them. ''' Re: Well I believe the twelve year old age minimum still applies, but it doesn't make sense for the Broken Covenant to accept a twelve to fourteen year old and it's really hard for a young demigod to interact with other Broken Covenant members who mostly have a difficult history and dispises the gods. It's basically like a twelve trying to interact with a gang and its members. I would generally say a minimum age of fifteen (fourteen if you must) makes the most sense and is the best for Broken Covenant roleplaying. Re: The model category has the category "Image Graveyard", so that means that it was in use by a character but the character was deleted so it's up for grabs by anyone. Re: Nah it's fine I got it. sorry super sorry for my late reply on a few of our rp's (on elliot the sass king, alexander and also allison ) been out >,< sorry again 07:06, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Well just because I may recognize him wouldn't mean others do >~<, so if you are unsure if he's too recognizable or not just put the model up for vote. Dude... As an admin and as your wiki big bro I'm going to straight up be honest with you. You need to stop bothering people to check over your claim. On the camp claiming page it says: From personal experience I can tell you that it can be annoying at time when users non-stop badger you to check their claim. If we don't check it in the first place we are probably busy, users messaging us over and over again to check it will not get us to check it any sooner. >:D Things are heating up, brought my Ortu Lieutenant into this roleplay just to spice things up a little >:3. Dimitri's gonna die today (jk jk) *cough*I mean feel the wrath of my two lieutenant (BC and Ortu :D)*cough*. btw I know that post is long cuz I had to use two charries >.< Meow! Gotta catch a few friends over at a bubble tea place across the street, be back in half an hour or so. Don't judgey I'm asian >.<. But I'm sure Dimitri and Damianos just need to embrace the love (No IC homo) and they'll be BFFs soon XD. Back >.< Me and my friends ended up going to get some froyos at Yogurty's, so I was out for more than an hour >~< Well I'm back for a bit, but I'm just coming home and then heading to my friend's house in twenty mins and staying there for the night. I'll have my phone but it's a pain in the ass to post on it -.-. PS: I'm trying to not go hella agressive and have your char get killed, but that's Cato >.< Oh and Dimitri won't die, probably will just lose an eye, his nose, an ear, his head maybe, half of his chest, one of his arm, one of his legs XP. Nah, probably just a bruise on his cheeks and knees v.v, it'll heal up real soon ;3 Time to bring in the big gun >:D, die Dimitri *cough*I meant feel my lieutenants' wrath Dimitri*cough* Re: Tbh, I have two more Broken Covenant chars, so if I bring them in the RP, Dimitri should be pretty dead IC, but duh ik I can't kill him w/o your permission >~< *sigh (<3)*. Well Golden's back, it's just some of her characters are still archived. So you'd need to ask Golden to see if she's willing to share the model with you because that model is in use for one of her characters. If she says no, then you're out of luck :/. Re: Golden = Shademoon >.< re: model Hai! :) Nice to meet you, I'm Shade, Shadey, Moon, and any variation you would like to call me. And ofc, you can use Jade Thirlwall. Just make sure you put the category "Shared Model" on the char of choice :) Re: Sure I never really say no to quests even if most of the ones that my charrie has been on never got close to finishing ._. For the charrie, um -> Bryson Hawkins :3 ...OMG claims *hides*, I'll try to tonight >~< If not I give you permission to spam other admins' talkpage XD. Congratulations Your character, Riley Collins, has been claimed! Please remember to make their page and word bubble, as well as adding their photo to the camper photo album. If you have any questions or need any help, feel free to contact myself or another member of the admin team. Happy Roleplaying! both actually http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Counsellor_Challenges just read that okay? should tell you everything you need to know XD uhm... i doubt you know this, but that user switched to this account and idk, if comments won't load just make the challenge page and just post first Re: Uhm don't recall if there's a proccess, i think you just sign up but don't quote me that. But either way Aphrodite's Cabin already has a priest/priestess and there can only be one per cabin. And about the twins idea, do you happen to watch Game of Thrones cuz I have an idea but it way easier if you at least watched some of it >~<. And wtf is your username? XD Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) RE:Share *Looks you up and down*....Sure c:. Only because you're a unicorn >.>. Btw her name is Christine Prosperi. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:Kevin Mo, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Heyo! Yeah, I am fine about the quest, but I'm a little confused. Am I able to put two claims out at the same time, and yeah, I would be fine with the siblings. I need some information about the godly parent and the mortal parent and stuff, we'll have to keep in touch with each other. Oh, and congrats about level 5, good for you! I became one today. Yeah, I'll do a guy sibling, I'll name him Ian. Yeah, if you want them to be Broken Covenant, let's do it then! Thanks- Victor The victor of 4 (talk) 16:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Siblings Well, I already have an Eros child at camp, so maybe children from camp from Eris, Lyssa or Nike. Thanks. The victor of 4 (talk) 20:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Meh I've had more annoying newbs (:3), lyt <3. Well hit me up with any ideas. Wanted to know if you watch game fo thrones so we can do twins based on Daenerys Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen or Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister ">.<, but w/e doesn't matter. If you wanna do Broken Covenant twins I can just move a camp spot over to the BC spots, but we need an unique and interesting story *I ain't a basic bitch*. Signature Can you help me make a signature, thanks. From the one and only, Victor. The victor of 4 (talk) 20:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... I'm not gonna spend an hour explaining it XP, read for yourself: Official Wiki Helpers. OKAY DOKIE! It's a me, a Victory! So, we'll have to put the claiming ideas on hold for now since I can't have two camp claims out at the same time. I think they should be 15, and mortal parent have the name of Luke Scotch. Just throwing some ideas out there. The victor of 4 (talk) 20:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: I can't stop you in don't want to participate in the Admin Team Training Program and would like to directly take the claim test, but I would suggest you do. It's up to you cuz I have the claiming test link handy anytime. The program basically guides you through what an official wiki does and their tasks, preparing you for the claim test and should increase the chances of you becoming an official wiki helper along with two prizes/rewards if you suceed. Re: >.< Well, it's not something I would ask someone about *such work, much stress* but if someone asks me I usually say yes *unless I really really hate you then I'd make a shitty excuse X3 like I have gonorrhea (jk jk >.<)*. But srsly I already adopted you for five f*cking weeks already, so what's another 4 weeks XD. Re: I'll try not to regret saying yes a week later XD Re again Yeah, Damianos will neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr date anyone in a thousand years -.- unless anyone's ok with their char getting her head cut off during their first date C: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) F*ck you, I hate that so much XD ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Re: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Uh like you do when you normally do it normally *have no idea what I'm saying >.<* Just put this in this: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Example: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Siggie So, I did the preferences and everything, but watch. Whenever I put three of these ---> ~, it doesn't work. Help, please! From Victor. RE:Adoption Okay so no changing personality tho. I dont mind if you change history as long as she somewhat remains poor in there somewhere. Model I really don't care about so feel free to change it (i was going to do tht anyway xD). Any questions? Okay great I'll do the forum changes and you can do the changes to the word bubble and page :)xx. (ew did I use that face x3) Re: Nah my wiki was fucked up yesterday night -.-, I came back home at 10, saw your message, went to reply, went to publish it and then it didn't work --.--. So yeah I couldn't publish my message and then forgot about it today ---.---. Here's the reply from yesterday: ---- The training might start later this week, need to set things up for it first. Btw, I've have an oracle character so I've got the prophecy for the quest all set up and done >~<. So once your quest's been approved and you need to leave comment here for a prophecy remember to put an OOC: part saying that I'll be doing the prophecy cuz I just need to copy and paste it from a word doc X3. Meh might as well leave it here >.<, here's it so far (might change some parts): In the ecliptic divergence between the solar and lunar, Angered, devastated, if the beauty had come sooner. The beautiful lust, the lady of amour, Seduced, the light, by her alluring glamour. Denied, left in humiliation and rage, Sworn vengeance with internal ravage. The choice of true justice, one will have chosen. With the bonds of the companions, the false friend had fallen, The likes of a familiar, a pawn of the opposition. The sun's arc hidden in safety's bastion, In the breath and protection of the four. The truth of a familiar's plot concludes to the rise of an uproar. Some parts may be confusing and worded it so that it's hard to understand but it makes sense in my head XD Re: Sure C: but I only feel like doing BC RPs but you only have one BC charrie and I only like to RP Cato and Damianos >.< My other two BC chars are gathering dust :/ Re: >.< Uh, I only have two BC chars that I like. It's either Damianos or Cato and I don't think Dimitri likes either of them XD. Dat's unless we do a CampxBroken Covenant Charrie RP, but things never turn out good with those v.v (rip whichever camp char XP) Re: Sure, and yeah... that's not gonna happen XD Re: You're the one dat wanted to RP so you post first XP Custom Signatures Just letting you know that it's great if you want to help out on the Custom Signatures page, but you need to make sure of a few things before you start helping out. 1. Make sure you've told an admin that you're going to be helping with the page and your name is on the list of helpers. 2. Always, ALWAYS reply to a user in the comments on the page if you've made them a sig. This is imperitive because if you haven't left a notification on the page that you've made the sig, another user might come along and go to make the sig, only to find it's already been made and they were just wasting their time. (This is what happened to me when I went to make Victor's sig, only to find you'd made one and hadn't left a notification). 3. Complete the sig-making process. In the case of Victor's sig, you only made it half-way through the process. You need to make a 'sigcoding' page, but also a 'sigreal' page, which should be titled "User:Username/sigreal" and the content should be a link to the sigcoding page that looks like this 4. Add the correct categories to the pages (the user signature category and the user category, enclosed in noincude tags) At the moment, I'm pretty annoyed at you because I've had to clean up the mess you made with Victor's sig, so don't do it again. Sorry for the tone of this message >.< Re: There is not steps for your character to get a seat of position. There's only three Broken Covenant Lieutenants, and a faction leader and faction lieutenant for each faction. All which are filled by users and their characters. Broken Covenant lieutenant spots are almost never open, I believe that the faction lieutenant becomes the leader when the user who owns leader goes inactive, and then the new leader chooses a lieutenant. Unlike cabins where you can challenge for a counselor position, the Broken Covenant positions are set. Re: No problem! C: Even if you're not my newb anymore, being an admin I'm kinda forced to answer anyone's questions XD Re: Woopsies You can't sign up unless you're an official helper, so no. I'm not annoyed at you, just irritated that you left me work to do. If you're training to be an official helper then you can sign up soon, but not just yet. Well then You can ask Kevin if he thinks you're ready enough to help out on a page, and if he thinks you're ready then you can sign up to Custom Signatures.